


Welcome to the Smuppet Show

by SmuppetShow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroat, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Recording, Voyeurism, this is gonna be just thematically similar porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuppetShow/pseuds/SmuppetShow
Summary: A collection of stills from Bro’s....more intimate cams with Dave.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	1. pose nice now, darling

Going to be posting my stridercest work to ao3 from now on! Stay tuned.


	2. keep it down or the neighbors are gonna hear

This one’s brand new because sometimes...you wake up n go “I need to draw stridercest porn right now” and then do that.

Commentary and kudos much appreciated.


	3. good boy, take it all now

he’s so talented, don’t you think?


End file.
